Aspirée dans une fic
by lady serpy'e
Summary: Après avoir lu son livre de sortilèges de secondaire 4 avant de se coucher, elles se retrouvent l'une à la place de l’autres. Que vas til se passer ? Comment vontelles réagirent ? Les personnes alentours d'elles vontil s’en rendre compte? Venez lire ma f


**À cause d'une faille.**

Personnages principaux: Draco Malfoy, Émilie, Pansy P., Blaise Zambini et Milicent B. .

**Résumé de la fic.:**Après avoir lu son livre de sortilèges de secondaire 4 avant de se coucher, elles se retrouvent l'une à la place de l'autres. Que vas t-il se passer ? Comment vont-elles réagirent ? Les personnes alentours d'elles vont-il s'en rendre compte? Venez lire ma fic. pour le savoir.

Disclamer: Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas. Seul l'histoire est de mon imagination.

**Titre:**

**Premier chapitres:**

Pansy allait à Poudlard depuis quatre ans et elle était à Serpentard avec son beau Malfoy. Elle pensait à lui quand elle décida de lire son livre de sortilège. Elle révisait ses sortilèges de quatrième année, mais... Il était dans les environs de 1h du matin quand, en lisant son livre de potion, elle s'endormit.

Émilie vivait à Montréal et allait au Cégep.Elle était châtaine fonçé aux yeux vert-brun, de taille moyenne elle étudiait pour devenir vétérinaire. Elle aimait bien les livres de Harry Potter et elle avait vue tout les films. À cause d'un devoir non fini, elle se coucha dans les environs de 1h du matin.

En se couchant, les deux filles sentirent un tremblement de terre et virent une faille dans le ciel. Vue l'heure tardive, elles se dirent qu'elles avaient sûrement halluciner cette faille et se coucha.

Le lendemain matin, Émilie se réveilla et vit des rideaux vert alentours de son lit. Elle se demanda¨Que ce passe-t-il ? Où suis-je ? ¨.Elle ouvrit les rideaux et vit une autre fille. Elle avait les cheveux bruns avec des yeux bruns, elle était grande et forte de taille(Ce n'est pas une insulte, ce n'est que la description de l'auteur dans le livre.). Elle parlait en anglais et la fille lui disait:

-_ Pansy, tu te lève ? Il est plus de 10h du matin __et tu ne pourras pas déjeuner. Tu vas te plaindre toute la journée que tu as faim et je suis tannée que... oh ! mon dieu.. que t'est-il arrivée ?_

-_ Euh... on se __connaît et qui est Pansy? On est où là ?_

- _Viens avec moi, je vais t'amener à l'infirmerie._

Elle se leva, et descendit dans la salle commune avec la robe de chambre et vis un beau blond avec des yeux gris-bleu. Son regard s'attarda sur lui et devint rouge quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle était en robe de chambre. Elle regarda la salle commune et fut ébahie: elle était belle et grande, elle avaient pleins de lampes verdâtre et avait des décorations de feuilles suspendues. elle se rappela qu'elle était à Poudlard et elle alla voir le directeur. Elle demanda à l'autre fille si elle savait ou étais le bureau du directeur:

- _Où est le bureau du directeur ?_

En marchant, elle se mit à penser¨Je ne peux pas être à Poudlard! Cette école n'existe même pas! Comment? ¨. Tout en marchant, elle fonça dans quelqu'un qui était...son directeur de maison. Elle se dit¨Ça ne peut pas être Severus Rogue? Donc, je suis réellement dans Harry Potter!Mais ça ne ce peux pas? C'est un livre. Pourtant il ressemble tellement à Rogue et ma robe de ...QUOI...robe de chambre? Oh mon dieu! Je ne me suis même pas changer! Je vais devoir faire ça vite.¨Quand soudain il l'arrêta et lui dit:

_- Que faites-vous ici, Pansy? _

_- Je...je voulais voir le..je.. je voulais vous voir, professeur._

_- Oui..._lui dit-il d'un air méfiant.

_- On.. est-ce qu'on as un cours de potions aujourd'hui ?_

_- Non, pas avant demain, lui dit-il avec un air soupçonneux._

_- Ok...bon..à demain._

Et elle partit en courant.Devant le portail de la chambre commune, elle ne pouvait rentrer parce-qu'elle n'avait pas le mot de passe. Donc, elle a dû attendre que quelqu'un arrive. Au bout de trente minutes, la fille de ce matin arriva:

-_ Où était-tu passée? Je suis all__ée voir à l'infirmerie et tu n'était pas là. _Lui dit-elle, d'une voix inquiète.

-_ J__e suis allée voir le dir... notre directeur de maison. Il fallait que je lui parle pour notre cours de portions, demain._

_- Ah..ok..mais..pourquoi est-tu partie en courant, ce matin._

_- Parce-que..je pensais qu'on n'avait un cour de potion, aujourd'hui._

_- Ok..je te trouve bizarre, mais.. en-tout-les-cas, je vais y aller et oublie pas d'aller te changer, on n'a un cours de métamorphose cette après-midi._ Lui dit-elle d'un air tout aussi soupçonneux que Rogue.

Elle monta me changer et quand elle ressortit, il n'y avait que Draco et Blaise assis devant le feu. Dès que Blaise vit Pansy, il donna un coup de coude à Draco et lui pointa du doigt l'escalier du dortoir des filles. Quand Malfoy vit Pansy, il n'en crut pas ses yeux. Elle étais habillé d'une jupe verte pas trop courte, une belle camisole verte, avec un beau collier ornée d'une émeraude qui plongeait dans le décolleté, et des bas vert qui remonte jusqu'en haut du genoux. Un maquillage léger et une coiffure simple. Il se leva et s'avanca vers elle, tout en la regardant avec des yeux remplis d'envie.

-_ Bonjour beauté, as-tu bien dormit? _lui dit-il d'une voix douce et sensuelle. _Je vois que tu porte mon collier que je t'ai donné en cadeaux._

- _Oui.. euh...j'ai bien dormit. Et..ça ce peux..pour le collier, je ne m'en souvenait plus que c'était toi qui me l'avait donné._Lui dis-je d'une voix pas trop assurée.

- _On as un cours de métamorphose, donc... on n'y vas où...? On pourrais rester et..._ Me demanda-il d'une voix encore plus sensuelle.

Voyant que je ne pouvais m'en sortir, j'alla chercher mes affaires etpartit pour le cours de métamorphose. En chemin, je pensais à ce qu'il m'arrivait et me demandais comment Pansy s'en sortait.

Ces une nouvelles mini fics de 5-6 chapitres que j'ai décidé d'écrire. J'espere que vous allez l'aimer. Ces une idée de que j'ai lue en quelque parts! J'ai décider de la mettre ici pour voir si vous aller l'aimer, donc, j'espere que vous allez me laisser des reviews! S.V.P.


End file.
